When The Tides Of Fate Flow
by PaladinRandy
Summary: My first fic. It's YGO. o.o More chapters and reviews, better summaries.


No..I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Lemme alone. If I did..well..then I'd own them. I dun even think I'll be using a lot of them anyways. I dunno. Fly away. o_o Whoo, fic time!  
  
  
  
~*~Chapter 1: The Begining~*~  
  
"DUEL, NOW!", shouted out Ralph, as Fei walked into the lunchroom.  
  
"Geez man, why? You'd just win, you know that."  
  
"You think I didn't know you bought a new pack? Heh, c'mon let's just duel already. That tournament is coming up in a couple of days."  
  
Ralph was a young boy, 9 actually. Poor Fei, a 15 year old, who had chosen to help out at a summer program. He was always dueling with one kid, or another, but mainly with Ralph.  
  
"The Duel begins now, Fei!"  
  
A couple of card draws later, or an hour's time later, Ralph leaped up in victory. "Fei man, you should really try and duel, you might actually win against us for once!"  
  
"Heh, it's all just a game to me. Not anything more."  
  
"Maybe.."  
  
"Finally, home!" Fei yelled to himself as he walked into his house. He quickly shut the door behind him, running upstairs to his computer. He didn't need to greet anyone, no one was at home, as usual. He fell onto his bed, kicking his sneakers off as he did. With two hands resting behind his head, he stared up into the ceiling, resting, and thinking of the day's events. "Hmn..Ralph said I could win if I tried. But he believes in that 'Heart of the cards' crap..mmn..maybe if I used this new starter deck I got.." Fei leaped out of his bed, walking over to the pack. He picked up the pack, looking it over for a while.  
  
He didn't buy this, actually, he found it outside of his house, in the lawn. "Some kid must've dropped it." he had thought when he found it. He opened up the pack, and checked through the cards. He thought the box was kind of funny, as it just had a picture of Yugi on it, and there was no description anywhere. The cards were kind of weird, too, he thought they were going to be in Japanese or something. Pretty soon, the fatigue hit Fei and he fell back on the bed, asleep.  
  
In his dreams, Fei knew he could do whatever, be whatever, go wherever. But this dream was kind of funny. It was as if he controlled his movements only..nothing else around him could be controlled. He had no idea where he was, so he just walked ahead. Pretty soon, he saw people..and they were dueling with Yu-Gi-Oh cards. He saw the excitement the people had in their eyes, and he suddenly realized Yu-Gi-Oh wasn't such a bad game. He pulled out his deck, and suddenly Ralph appeared before him. "You..who are you?"  
  
Fei was amazed at this, and quickly responded, "Ralph, it's me, Fei!" Ralph now seemed to be about 10 years older than Fei.  
  
"Fei..I don't know a Fei..hmph, probably just another fan. No other way you could know my name. But you shall pay for your impudence. Duel, now!"  
  
"o.o Okay."  
  
Ralph didn't respond, but he only led Fei to a dueling arena. It was the high-tech kind, the one that Seto Kaiba himself had created, Fei recognized it. He glanced around and noticed people were surrounding both him and Ralph. They all whispered, "Ralph's fighting another one..the poor soul..he's going to be humiliated.." Fei didn't want to be in the dream any longer. he tried pinching himself to wake up, slapping himself, even shutting his eyes closed and then opening them. But nothing worked, he stayed in the dream, and everyone looked at him, and some laughed. Other's thought he was preparing himself.  
  
Fei thought to himself, "This is too weird..but I've gatta do something..I've never been able to defeat Ralph before, what's gunna make it change n--"  
  
Ralph interrupted his thoughts. "So do you duel, or do you wish to lose your card now?"  
  
"What?" Fei said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Hahaha! We're dueling for a card in each players deck! And mind you, I haven't lost a single duel my entire life! Listen, we duel now, or never!" Fei stared at the deck of cards in his hand. An onlooker noticed that he had 60 cards, with some magical force of unknown puportions, Yes, that was put in to confuse you. Anyway. After both players shuffled their deck, the duel began!  
  
The duel began with each player at 3000 Life Points. Ralph pulled out his 5 cards, and Fei did the same. Fei stared at the cards with curiosity. "I've never seen any of these cards before.." Ralph then placed a monster face up attack.  
  
"I summon the Dragon Human!" A small hurricane appeared on the field, and then the D. human appeared, wielding it's sword. Fei stared at this with much interest, forgetting the fact that it was his turn. "It's your move, fool." Ralph said to Fei. Fei the shook his head, drew a card, and stared at it.  
  
"This is too weird.." He looked around his hand, and then played his hand, with a grin on his face. "I play this card face down, " he placed a card face down in the magic/trap space, "And I summon the Gilfar Demon!" A dark energy hole appeared in the field, and the demon sprung out of it, roaring. Ralph jumped back, amazed that such a fool would have a card, and then gritted his teeth.  
  
"Hmph. But now it is my turn." Ralph drew a card, but the pride in his eyes dropped, and all he could do was put down a card face down in the field and end his turn. Fei grinned happily as he drew another card.  
  
"Hmn..I now summon the Black Magician Girl!" The girl appeared on the field, smirking evilly across to Ralph. "And I end my turn..because this will be the end for you, Ralph!" He didn't know where that burst of courage came from, but the onlookers started to mutter to themselves. Ralph then glared angrily at Fei.  
  
"You'll pay for this, fool!" He then drew his card, and laughed out loud. "Boy, whoever you are, that was the biggest mistake you could ever make! I now use my magic card, Black Hole!" All of the monsters were obliterated from the field after the magic card was used. "And now I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The monster flew down from somewhere and landed down hard on the field, sending a shockforce that made Randy loose his balance for a bit. "And now I will win this duel, by have my Blue Eyes White Dragon attack your Life Points! Go, and defeat this fool for me, my pet!" The dragon charged up its energy in its mouth, and then let it fly toward Fei. However Fei flipped over the trap card he had on the field.  
  
"The Magical Cylinders!" Fei shouted out loud.  
  
"What the hell does that card do?!" Ralph yelled out. Fei then grinned, as the cylinders fell onto the field.  
  
"They take the attack of my opponent and sends it back to them: At their Life Points!" The dragon's very powerful energy went into one cylinder and out the other, towards Ralph. He could only hold his head down in defeat. The crowd was quiet for a while, and then a cheer shouted up from them.  
  
"I was the best..until you came..fine, choose the card you want from my deck." Fei then walked over and picked up the first card on top of the deck; a Kuribo. Ralph laughed a bit, and Fei almost felt bad, but then Ralph held out his hand. "You were truly a worthy opponent..you might just yet become someone." As soon as Fei shook his hand, a bright light flashed around him, or so it seemed.  
  
Fei then awoke in his room, with beads of sweat trickling down his head. He looked at his clock. 7:00 PM. "Damn..I need some food.." He got up, but then something caught his eye that was on his bed where his hand was. The Kuribo card..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Okies, chappy 1 is done for now. I'll get to the rest later. So. Abiz for now! ~The almighty Randy. 


End file.
